


ER Operations

by Frankenskr



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hijacking, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire met in a flight to NY and the aircraft was hijacked. *ER stands for Extended-Range.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ER Operations

延程飞行*

*（延程飞行的英文缩写就是ER。一般译作延程运行，也就是ETOPS，但在设备缺省清单MEL和维修人员手册中多使用缩写ER。ETOPS(Extended-range Operations)是国际民航管理机构专门为了保证双发飞机安全飞行而提出的一项特别的要求，指飞机的运行航路上有一点到合适机场的距离超过单发巡航速度状态下60分钟飞行（以双发涡轮为动力的飞机）或超过一台发动机失效状态下180 分钟飞行（以两台以上涡轮发动机为动力的客机）的运行。在确定航程时，假设飞机在标准条件下静止大气中以经批准的一台发动机不工作时的巡航速度飞行，在规定时间内飞抵最近的备降机场。）

一万五千字小短篇。

名词解释看不懂也不要紧，不重要。

 

 

一

格朗泰尔在自己吐出来之前打开了车门，然后在出租车司机的咒骂声中看着自己的呕吐物在路上洒成一条线。那真的挺恶心的。他凭借高超的技巧，在开门呕吐时抱紧了自己怀里的酒瓶，没有让它掉下去。

等司机终于一脚刹车停在了路边，他已经心满意足地吐完了。格朗泰尔用几口酒冲掉了嘴里的怪味，然后关上门，靠在椅背上，等着司机起步上路。

然而出租车司机却按停了计价器，冲他抬了抬下巴。

“下车。”

“什么？”

“他娘的，下车。”

格朗泰尔幼稚地和司机互相瞪视起来，两人谁都没有动。那司机剃了个平头，脸上粗大的毛孔里长着稀疏的灰白色的毛发。格朗泰尔等了一会儿，发现自己的瞪视并没有任何效果，他“哦”了一声，把酒瓶抱好在怀里，摸出兜里团成一团的钱给了出租司机之后下了车。

这地方离他的住处倒不是很远，他想他可以走回去。

格朗泰尔的记忆到此处就中断了，下一秒，他睁开眼，床边的电子表显示时间10：23。这个表快了18分钟，所以现在是10：05。接着他看见了床边地板上的打开的行李箱——行李箱被他搅在一起的衣物、几本书、和两个素描本淹没了——这时他才想到，他今天要飞美国，跨域大西洋，飞机还有不到两小时就要起飞了。

在值机柜台几乎要关闭的时候，格朗泰尔奇迹般地出现了。值机的地勤人员打量了他两眼，最终什么都没有说。他看着自己托运的行李箱被履带带走，想起来自己大概把一两样东西落在了房间的地板上。不过这不太重要，既然他能忘掉的东西，那大概都不怎么重要。

“只有一个座位了，在后排中间。不过大概您也不会介意吧，先生？”

“当然，当然不会。”格朗泰尔对着工作人员咧嘴一笑，“谢谢你，亲爱的。”

于是，格朗泰尔只能在机上所有乘客的注视下从客舱头走到舱尾。因为宿醉，他的手脚还不太利索，有好几次踩到了别人或是碰到了别人。等终于坐在了座位上之后，他夸张地长出了一口气。

格朗泰尔能够感到左手边的气氛一下子变了。这绝对不是他的臆想，绝对不是。他确定他旁边的空气发生了某种物理性的、实质的变化。因此他转头看向了旁边。

“操。”

“什么？”

格朗泰尔张了张嘴，没有说出话来。他知道这个世界很荒诞，但从来不知道这个世界竟然可以如此没有底线。

“对不起，先生，你刚刚说什么？”

那个金发阿波罗微皱着眉，稍微朝格朗泰尔的方向调整了一下坐姿，好让格朗泰尔可以更快地在阿波罗的光芒中被晒成干尸。因为这个动作，格朗泰尔的注意力从阿波罗的脸上短暂地转移到了他的全身。格朗泰尔硬了。

“操。”

“先生，我想——”

“哦，该死的。不！不！我——不！很抱歉，真的很抱歉。但我……”格朗泰尔有些过于明显地咽了咽口水，“我很抱歉。”

他安静了下来，他不想说话了。他只想安安静静地看一会儿。看够了之后他自然会跪在座位与座位之间狭窄的缝隙里请求他的阿波罗与他交谈。

阿波罗最终摆了摆手，然后继续看手里的一本书。那张脸——不，是那张脸上的神情，让格朗泰尔几乎要扒着对方强吻上去的同时，想要残忍地杀死一切会惹阿波罗生气的人。格朗泰尔克制住了自己的愚蠢，却不能阻止自己偷瞟那本书的名字。

“操。”

阿波罗终于被惹怒了，他把书扔在了腿上，抬起头。那双眼睛像是着火了一样。火焰只有在温度极高的时候，才会呈现出如此纯正的蓝色。

格朗泰尔神经质地笑了起来，难以置信地指着阿波罗腿上的那本书：“你不会真的……吧？”

“什么？”

“《酒神的伴侣》？埃斯库罗斯？”

阿波罗的神情顿了一下，像是一个面具裂开了缝隙，从中透出来了一些人性的光辉。格朗泰尔可以看出来对方有些被惹烦了。但他从来不是一个懂得适可而止的人。

“有什么问题吗？”

阿波罗一脸严肃和抗拒，但又看起来完全被“激活”了。他说话的腔调听起来像是在维护什么该死的人权，和那些无聊的母性爆发的女人和具有恋母情结的男人们一样，格朗泰尔能一字不落地猜出这种腔调后会接什么样的内容。这类人都总是一样的，矫情，除了这个阿波罗。

格朗泰尔摇了摇头，对着阿波罗在前一个问句中挖好的坑一头栽了下去：“不，当然没有。只是你看起来不像是那种会看古希腊悲剧的人——”

“我不认为你认识我，或足够了解我到可以评判我是什么样的人。况且，更重要的，任何人都不应该评判任何人，没有人‘应该’成为什么样，‘应该’看什么书。事实上我想一个宿醉耽误飞机并且对一个陌生人无端咒骂的人，才更应该反思自己是否缺乏必要的社会公德。”

格朗泰尔的笑容更大了，阿波罗完全就是他所猜想的那样。只是比他猜想的要更加引人入胜一些。

“‘日神和酒神精神的结合是希腊艺术的发端，也是古典文明最本源的生命力’。”

安灼拉停了下来。他不知道自己为什么会放弃热安送他的书而去关注一个完全无关的陌生人。他原本已经在反思自己的行为了，但对方的一句话就让他的注意力重新转移回了那人身上。

“你引用这句话是想说明什么？”

那人耸了耸肩：“没什么，只是引用一下。”那人接着又笑了起来，双眼放光，样子十分变态，“我能问你叫什么名字吗？”

阿波罗的嘴角不耐烦地撇了一下：“安灼拉。”

“格朗泰尔。”那人兴高采烈地回答道，“不过朋友们都叫我R。”

 

第一到第三个小时

“罗伯斯庇尔——”

“哦，天哪！你真的要提起来罗伯斯庇尔？”

格朗泰尔向前倾着身，难以置信地看着安灼拉。他们一排最右边是一个姑娘，那姑娘回过头奇怪地瞥了他们一眼。

安灼拉努力地克制着自己。如果他能用什么语言——任何语言——来概括坐在他旁边的这个黑发男人的话，他会选择用所有语言里表示“恼人”的那个词。在起飞的半小时里，这家伙还能勉强算是安静。但一等飞机进入巡航阶段，客舱的灯一亮起来，格朗泰尔就像弹簧开关一样立刻转过头，一脸笑意地看着他。

十秒钟之后，他们就吵了起来。

“如果你不认可我说的每一句话，甚至包括‘语言可以改变人的思想’本身，那你为什么还要跟我争论？按你的说法，第一，你不认为我说得对，第二，你不认为你自己可以改变我。那样的话你和我争论的行为本身就是对这二者的否认。”

“你提出用我自己的行为来反驳我的观点，这不能成立。因为你这么说是有一个前提的，阿波罗，你认为任何人和你的争论，都是因为想要改变你的想法。”格朗泰尔撇了撇嘴，“可我对你的想法没兴趣。”

“那你对什么有兴趣？”

安灼拉问完就后悔了。他不应该这么顺着对方的思路走。

“我对你有兴趣。”格朗泰尔随即抬手打断了对方的接话，“不，‘你’和‘你的想法’是不一样的。”

安灼拉思考了一下，点了点头：“你说得对。”

最右侧的姑娘突然笑了出来。

“但如果可以的话，我更希望别人能注意到的是我的思想，而不是我。”

格朗泰尔咧了咧嘴，摆了摆手：“相信我，他们会的。即使这非常不可思议。”

“而你不会？”

“当然！”格朗泰尔的笑容变得恬不知耻起来，“你不可能影响一个没有思想的人的思想，阿波罗。思想？那不过是人类和社会的自我慰藉。大写的R从来不信这一套。”

“那你信什么？”

格朗泰尔像是被噎住了，起初张了张嘴没有回答：“我？我信什么？还能是什么。酒？食物？睡眠？本能？艺术？”

“艺术是人思想的产物。”

“去你的。即使你也不能这么玷污艺术，阿波罗。”

“你称我为阿波罗，是因为你认为自己是酒神？”

格朗泰尔再次噎住了。

最右侧的姑娘明明在睡觉，却又笑了一声。

愚蠢，人类总会如此愚蠢。格朗泰尔在心里感叹道。

“你去纽约做什么？”

格朗泰尔试图转移话题来抹掉短暂的尴尬。安灼拉即使迟钝，此时也终于意识到了这种尴尬的存在。他很乐意顺着一个新的话题说下去。

“我所在的一个，嗯，组织，想要与美国一个类似的组织进行一些合作。”

格朗泰尔点了点头：“我的一些画在纽约展出。他们非要我过去。”

“你的画在纽约展出？”安灼拉看起来很惊讶，但随即意识到自己这种惊讶不太礼貌，“哦，当然。怪不得你对艺术很有自己的看法。”

空姐这个时候开始给大家发果汁和水。

“你说那个组织，是什么组织？我可以问吗？”

安灼拉笑了一下。这是格朗泰尔从见到他开始到现在的四十分钟里，第一次看见他笑。格朗泰尔嫉妒那个组织。

“ABC朋友社。就只是我和我的几个朋友。我们关注的基本都是国内的一些平权事件。”

最右侧的姑娘倒吸了一口凉气。

格朗泰尔终于忍不住了，他在狭窄的空间里侧了侧身，对着那个装睡的金发女孩：“抱歉？”

那姑娘睁开了装睡的双眼。

“对不起，对不起，我真的不是有意打扰的。只是……我分别知道你们两个人，而你们却不知道对方是谁，这情景实在是有些——”

她耸了耸肩，好像不知道该如何形容。但她惊人得可爱，所以格朗泰尔立刻原谅了她。

“R，我真的真的很喜欢你的作品。E，我支持ABC做的每一件事情。”

安灼拉点了点头，露出了一个很好看的却又和刚才不同的笑容：“谢谢你。”

格朗泰尔则在那姑娘脸颊上亲了一口。

等他转过头准备重新和安灼拉“聊天”时，对方却已经开始看书了。

说真的，他不知道自己做错了什么。

 

“您好，这是您的餐食。”

空姐将食物递给他的时候，格朗泰尔可以清晰地看见对方脸上的粉底、睫毛膏，和疲倦。他很少经历这种长途的飞行，因此他并没有经验。飞机餐让他毫无食欲，旁边的安灼拉让他完全没有睡意，但宿醉又在他短暂的兴奋之后重新爬到了他的头脑里。

安灼拉在一边看那本书，一边以一种均匀的速度吃着东西。

“吃饭的时候看书是不是不太好？”

安灼拉回头看了他一眼：“书和食物都不值得我全部的注意力。”

“我做错了什么吗？”

“什么？”

安灼拉看着他，好像完全不明白他在问什么。

“算了，不重要。”

格朗泰尔好歹吃掉了一半。他无聊地靠在椅背上，调出来飞机的飞行轨迹看。他们是跨洋飞行，中间会有一段航段是没有任何机场可供降落的。他记得这玩意儿叫延程运行还是什么。

他的脑子里总是有这些乱七八糟的知识。他喜欢这些知识。这些知识能让他觉得自己还有脑子。

他睡了一会儿，醒了之后抹了抹眼睛，拿出素描本，开始画安灼拉。

 

第四到第五个小时

坐在一个人的右侧画这个人并不是一件容易的事情。格朗泰尔起先只是试图用素描本的封皮盖住他在画的东西，但安灼拉很聪明，他很快注意到了，并朝格朗泰尔的素描本投去了奇怪的一瞥，配着一个皱眉。大写的R开始感到不安，这种不安不断积累，直到他开始不断尝试不同的方法挡住自己的素描本——身体、手臂、包。

每一种方式最终都充分体现出了他的笨拙和愚蠢。

而且一旦他开始放松并投入其中，他总会忘记防范左手边的真人。

不过安灼拉似乎对他在画什么并没有兴趣，只是在认真地读书。他们俩相安无事地待了一会儿。格朗泰尔右手边的女孩儿惊人成功地克制住了自己，她在半小时之内除了不停朝左侧偷瞄之外，没有任何出格的行为。

安灼拉读书的速度非常快，那本《酒神的伴侣》很快被他读了一大半。他偶尔发出一些模糊而无意识的声音——思考的呻吟或是短暂的一笑，这让格朗泰尔非常恼火。这直接导致他画的第一幅安灼拉在最后阶段烂尾了。

而这又导致了他右手边的姑娘终于忍不住，凑了过来。

“哦，画的真好。”

格朗泰尔干笑了一声：“你可以不用找话题直接跟我聊天，宝贝儿。”

“不，我是真的觉得挺好的——”

“那是因为你喜欢我，情人眼里出西施。”

那姑娘咧嘴一笑，伸出了右手：“柯赛特。”

格朗泰尔于是也伸出右手和她握了握。

“我想我就不用自我介绍了。”

“事实上，我就是去美国看你的画展的，可没想到能见到画家本人。你似乎不是很愿意抛头露面？在此之前我压根不知道你长什么样子，网上连张照片都没有。”

“哈，其实人们不需要知道我长什么样子。”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，“你看你就能立刻认出我，即使只是靠一个署名和你的直觉。一个人的画本身已经足够暴露自我了，而且我看是过于暴露自我了，就像是一个人听的音乐、读的书、写的文章，这些都比一张脸直观得多。”

柯赛特使劲点了点头：“当然。我第一次见我男朋友是在图书馆，当时我是图书管理员，我拿着他的书单，看着他那身搭配得糟糕透了的衣服，直接拉着他的衣领吻了他。”

“哦！”格朗泰尔可没想到这个，他喜欢这个姑娘，“我喜欢你。”

柯赛特甜甜一笑：“谢谢。”

这姑娘很容易跟人熟络起来，格朗泰尔没有克制住自己的嘴，凑到柯赛特那边小声问了一句：“你说你知道这人，他那个朋友社是干什么的？”

“哦，我还以为你不会问了呢。”柯赛特也朝他凑过来，压低了声音，“这是安灼拉，ABC朋友社的领袖，一般被称作E。E有两个最好的朋友，‘两个C’，公白飞和古费拉克，分别是ABC的向导和中心。他们平常会在网站上发些视频演讲，或是组织一些针对社会问题的游行。他们的信息网深不可测，总能爆料一些政府黑幕啊之类的。你竟然不知道他们？”

柯赛特这么一说，格朗泰尔有了一点印象。他大概在新闻里听到过什么ABC社。

“如果我早知道他们的领袖是个太阳神，我可能还会有一点兴趣。”

柯赛特捂着嘴笑了起来：“这点我倒是同意。E很……耀眼。”

这句话让格朗泰尔皱了皱眉。他能够理解那些ABC的追随者，如果让他和安灼拉日日相处个一年半载的话，他大概可以为了对方的一个眼神就去死。可这也不能改变的ABC这个组织的悲剧性。

他相信这是一群聪明有趣可爱的人，他甚至能够想象出来。但这群聪明有趣可爱的人只有一个结局，那就是一无所获。

就像即使安灼拉也不可能改变一个没有思想的人的思想一样，这群聪明可爱有趣的人不可能迎来一个根本不存在的明天。

即使他们和一个神站在一起。

“R？”

格朗泰尔从自己的脑子里走出来，柯赛特正小心翼翼地看着他。他冲柯赛特笑了一下。

“没什么。只是为那个什么朋友社的人觉得有些惋惜。”

“惋惜？”

“如果他们真的相信做这些就能改变社会的话，那实在是挺可怜的。”

柯赛特的表情抽搐了一下，格朗泰尔有些不好的预感。接着他就听见了一种书本被用力合上的声音。

“够了。我实在没办法继续坐在这里，听你侮辱我的朋友。”

格朗泰尔甚至不知道自己的怒火从何而来。他回过头，正对上阿波罗那冷酷无情的双眼。

“你会害死他们的。”

“而你又有什么资格和立场来这样认为？你不是他们的朋友，你不是和他们并肩战斗的人，你甚至不认识他们。”

格朗泰尔喘着气，却说不出话来。

“我不认为一个刚刚知道ABC半个小时的人足以评判我们。”

安灼拉的蓝眼睛燃烧着冰冷的火焰。格朗泰尔有一种被掐住了喉咙的感觉。其实安灼拉说的没错，他没有立场和资格。但这也不能缓解他内心的愤怒，和痛苦。

他该死的不想看着ABC——不想看着安灼拉，为一些根本不存在的东西奉献一生。这让他觉得愤怒，和痛苦。

格朗泰尔无从反驳，他只能勉强地笑了几声：“你还真是不识好歹，阿波罗。”

“我不是阿波罗。”安灼拉平静地看着他，“而且恕我直言，ABC不需要你，ABC不需要一个完全没有信仰的人的关心。”

他们都沉浸在各自的愤怒里，却没有人意识到，这些对话和情绪，对于两个刚刚认识了半小时的陌生人来说，实在是有些亲密得过分了。

当然他们也都没有意识到他们的声音已经大到能让小半个客舱的人听见。

“这不会有结果的，安灼拉，你们做的所有事情，不过是白费功夫——”

“操他娘的！闭嘴！”

突如其来的怒吼让安灼拉皱了一下眉，让格朗泰尔缩了缩脖子。可紧接着的一片骚乱声却让两人同时向声音的来源看了过去。那人在他们前边几排的地方，手里拿着一把刀。而在他的身后三点钟方向又站起来了两个人，手里各有一把枪。

格朗泰尔有些无法相信自己的眼睛。

其中一个拿枪的人从座位里走了出来，这动作带来了周围乘客慌乱的叫声。那人拿枪指着还算冷静的乘务员，扫视了整个客舱之后看向了一直看着他的安灼拉。

“所有人听着，现在，我们要劫持这架飞机。”

这句话就像是某种标准程序。格朗泰尔呆愣着想道。像所有那些政府部门的所谓的工作程序一样毫无意义，又不是说他们不喊这句话，大家就不知道他们劫机了。而且那劫匪喊得一点激情都没有。

然后，他回头看了安灼拉一眼。也就是这一眼，让格朗泰尔后知后觉地明白过来柯赛特所说的安灼拉是“领袖”到底是一个怎样的概念。

他不算不善言辞，但他无法用语言来形容安灼拉。他擅长图形、颜色和肢体语言，但他无法用任何画作或舞蹈来描绘安灼拉。

在此之前，他甚至不知道这样一个人，具有存在的可能性。

 

第六个小时

劫机的人一共有四个，两名中年男子，两名年轻一些。两名中年男子中较胖的那个拿枪胁迫了一名乘务员，剩下三个人分散开，站在通道里控制乘客。他们四个人一共有三把枪，两把勃朗宁和一把格洛克，黑发年轻的那个用的是一把美军标配的军刀，格朗泰尔记得他在什么纪录片里看到过。

格朗泰尔能感到安灼拉的脊背紧贴着座椅——他无法回过头去看他。刚才看的那一眼已经足够他消化的了。

被劫持的乘务员还算冷静，没有哭出来，但脸色煞白，嘴唇也在不住颤抖。其他乘务人员都在客舱前部的角落里蹲着，两手抱头。劫匪推着那个乘务员向驾驶舱的门走过去，在路过蹲着的其他人时，乘务长突然颤颤巍巍地站了起来。

“你干什么！”

那人将枪朝乘务长指了指，附近的几个人又是一片叫声。乘务长举着双手，本能地向后撤了撤。

“我来交换她。”她微低着头，错开眼神不去直视劫匪的眼睛，“我是乘务长，你可以劫持我。求你了。”

那人起初丝毫没有答应的意思，但他怀里的乘务员已经控制不住自己开始抽泣。因此他用枪示意乘务长走过来，在对方站到了自己的枪口面前之后，把之前劫持的那个乘务员甩到了旁边的地上。乘务员迅速爬到了机组其他人所在的地方。

安灼拉动了一下，却没有说话。这让格朗泰尔松了一口气。

中年劫匪继续推着乘务长走到了驾驶舱门前。驾驶舱的门是锁着的，而且防爆，通过劫持人质迫使门内的驾驶员开门是他们进入驾驶舱唯一的方式。

他用枪托砸了砸门，喊了一声“开门”，里边却毫无动静。于是他一把把乘务长推到了门上，冲门的方向抬了抬下巴，示意她让驾驶员开门。乘务长先是举起双手示意自己不会有其他动作，然后伸手按住了门边的通话键。

“机长，我是乘务长。有劫机情况。他们已经控制了客舱，并要求你开门。”

里边安静了几秒钟，然后传出了声音：“证实你所说的话。”

乘务长再次按下了通话键，正要凑上前说话，中年劫匪却突然撤开了半步，然后冲她的脑袋开了枪。

整个客舱静默了两秒钟，枪声还回荡在所有人的耳朵里，格朗泰尔觉得自己耳鸣了。然后，那个刚才被换下的乘务员突然发疯一样叫了起来。

“她只是说安全词！她需要说出正确的语句才能证明自己的身份！她只是要说安全词！她是要开门的！她只是要证实自己的身份——”

“闭嘴！”

中年劫匪的枪很快扫向了那几个乘务，这次显然比刚才更有威慑力了一些。那几个姑娘蜷成一团，哭泣着，刚才喊叫的那个乘务死死地瞪着劫匪。驾驶舱的门很快就开了，副驾驶的视线扫到地上乘务长的尸体后踉跄了一下，但接着他就被劫匪拿枪逼回到了驾驶舱内。

然后那扇门重新关上了。

格朗泰尔的位置看不到乘务员的尸体，看不到完整的，只能看到一截小腿。那截小腿软趴趴的，看起来像是被人“摆”在地毯上的。接着，格朗泰尔意识到柯赛特正在不住地打颤。

“哦，天哪。”他看向了那姑娘，握住了对方的手。

整个客舱只有一片低沉的抽泣声，甚至还有祷告声。所有人都坐着，等着，却不知道是在等待什么。格朗泰尔也在等待着，他似乎知道自己在等待什么，但并不愿意去了解那个答案。

过了不知道多久之后，中部靠窗的位置突然出现了一小阵骚动。那个拿刀的劫匪走过去弯下腰朝窗外看了看，骂了一句脏话，并不是英文。

他们现在已经在美国领海，所以按美方911之后一贯的处理劫机的方式，他们这架飞机的左右会各有一架军用战斗机护航，一旦民航飞机有什么异常飞行，可以立刻击落。

格朗泰尔深吸了一口气。

就是在这个时候，安灼拉动了一下。

递给了他一个手机。

格朗泰尔的脑子短暂地短路了，他愣愣地盯着那个手机，看着上边的文字，却完全不知道自己在看什么。出乎他意料的，安灼拉竟然非常有耐心，没有任何动作，甚至没有任何情绪上的变化，只是静静地等着格朗泰尔。

慢慢的，他能看懂那些字句了。

第一段，只有一句话： _我们必须自救。_ 格朗泰尔在内心对着这句话点了点头。然后他继续看了下去。

_只有飞机降落，我们才有生还的希望。在此之前，我们必须控制住劫匪。他们有枪，但我们有人。把这个手机按折线依次向前传，所有认为自己有能力提供帮助的，在我引起骚乱之后，扑向离你最近的劫匪。用任何可以当做武器的东西，用尽全力袭击头部，然后夺枪。这将是我们唯一的机会。_

格朗泰尔的感觉就是，安灼拉疯了。

他回头看着对方，试图用眼神表达自己的想法。但他的内心在看向安灼拉的一瞬间却平静了下来。他鬼使神差地把手机传到了前边的人手里，然后看着那人又把手机传到了右边。格朗泰尔傻了一样地看着那个手机，直到他打了个哆嗦，突然害怕了起来。

他拿出了自己的手机，飞快的打字，然后递给安灼拉看。

_你怎么能知道有多少人会站出来？你怎么能保证三个劫匪都会被控制住？！别做蠢事！_

他用余光看着安灼拉读完了他手机上的字，然后他回头和安灼拉对视了一下。他知道，安灼拉有这种效应，能让他觉得自己的害怕才是愚蠢的行为，但这次格朗泰尔的理智并没有完全败北，因为他隐隐约约地意识到，安灼拉也没有多大的成功的把握。

安灼拉是一个随时可以欣然赴死的人。

他目瞪口呆地看着他的阿波罗，看着他的阿波罗平静地看着他，看着他的阿波罗在他的手机上按了几下，然后突然把他的手机扔到了前边几排的一个座位座椅下边，刚好躲过了一个走来走去的劫匪。

他的领袖看着自己的手表，好像在等待着什么。格朗泰尔与他一起等待。当手表的秒针转过一圈的时候，他的手机突然很大声地响了起来。

其中一个拿枪的劫匪迅速冲向了声源，安灼拉和十几个人同时从座位上弹起来分别扑向了三个劫匪。有两个人拿着自己的手提电脑直接砸向了劫匪的头，中年的那个立刻站不稳了，抬手想要开枪，安灼拉用双手和膝盖熟练地把对方的枪缴了下来。有两三个人把那个劫匪扑到，压在他的身上。

安灼拉很快把注意力转移到了另一个有枪的劫匪身上。那个劫匪在另一个走道里，因此他叫住了混战边缘的一个人，将手里刚夺下的枪扔了过去。那人接住之后将枪递给了正在试图夺枪的那个人。后者拿到之后询问地向安灼拉的方向看了过来。

格朗泰尔只看见安灼拉点了点头，然后那人就冲着劫匪拿枪的手，在非常近的距离内开了一枪。

枪声把很多人都吓住了，也叫停了三处混乱。那个劫匪立刻惨叫了起来。他的手几乎被打烂了。

那个开枪的人立刻把枪扔在了地上，好像自己也吓了一跳。安灼拉穿过中间的座椅，走到了那个人身边，弯下腰将两把枪都捡了起来。他大概看了看身边的几个人，然后把其中一把枪递给了一个年纪有些大但非常平静的人。

“给他止血。”安灼拉在惨叫声中对旁边的人低声说道，“用领带。”

他抬起头看了看，确定了三个劫匪的情况，也确定了大家受伤的情况。然后稍稍提高了声音，以便让所有人听见。

“把他们打晕。”

有一个劫匪已经晕了，另一个还在挣扎。刚刚和劫匪打斗过的人肾上腺素很高，对自己下手的轻重不可能有什么概念。格朗泰尔眨了眨眼，意识到安灼拉根本不在乎这三个人是死是活、该死在谁的手里。

“用你们手边的东西，电线之类的，把他们的手脚绑住，手绑在身后，然后拖到卫生间里。刚才没受伤的人来做，受伤的去止血。”他停了一下，“这里有人是医生吗？”

有一个女乘客站了起来，看起来早已准备好了：“我是护士。”

“好的，你去看一下大家受伤的情况，然后帮那个劫匪的手止血。”

三个人很快被拖到了卫生间里。女护士检查了大家的伤势，有两个人骨折了，其他人都无大碍。安灼拉留了两个人看住那三个劫匪，然后走回到客舱中部，点了四个人，要求他们同他一起到后边商量驾驶舱的对策。

柯赛特被派去帮助女护士处理受伤的人。

安灼拉领着那四个人走到了靠近他座位的地方，然后他冲格朗泰尔招了招手。

“我需要你过来一下。”

格朗泰尔站起来走了过去。安灼拉的脸上有一处擦伤，手肘也青了，金发乱糟糟的，右手拿着一把勃朗宁。

 

第七小时十分钟

曾经，如果非要说格朗泰尔有什么信仰的话，那大概可以勉强算是生活。不过说他信仰生活，倒不如说他只有生活。他嘲笑人、文学、艺术、社会、历史，但他唯一不能逃避和嘲笑的，就是生活。

努力生活对于格朗泰尔来说是件不怎么容易的事情，他生活，只是因为除此之外别无他法，他只能这么生活下去。他不能直接跳入死亡，因为那样并不比醉生梦死好过多少；他也不能苟延残喘，因为苟延残喘是痛苦的，傻子才会把自己放入痛苦之中。格朗泰尔不是智者，但他绝不是傻子。

很早之前他就明白了这一点，早在他开始喝酒之前——所有的痛苦都只会是他自己的痛苦。痛苦这东西毫无意义。

然而有些东西已经改变了。

格朗泰尔站起身，朝安灼拉走过去。安灼拉和另外四个人自动围成了一个圈，格朗泰尔走近之后，有两个人稍微向两边挪开，给他留了一个位置。那个位置正好在安灼拉的对面。

安灼拉在他站好后环视了一圈，点了点头：“我们需要进入驾驶舱，控制飞机。而且我们不能让里边的人事先知道客舱的情况，因为最后一个劫匪很可能采取极端手段。飞机一旦进行不正常的机动飞行，两侧的战斗机就会把我们击落。”

有人倒吸了一口气。

“我之前可不知道这个。”

安灼拉没有说话。

在安灼拉右手边就是拿着另一把枪的那个人。他头发已经白了一半，但面色坚毅站得很直。格朗泰尔猜他是个退伍军人或警察之类的。警察的可能性大一些。

他清了一下嗓子，结束了六个人之间短暂的沉默。

“好吧，我们需要一个策略。这就意味着我们必须分工协作。就这一点来说，你的人员选择做得很好，年轻人。”他转向了安灼拉，赞许地点了点头，“刚才的事情做的也很棒。”

“谢谢。”安灼拉像那人伸出了右手，“安灼拉。”

那人也伸出右手，和安灼拉握了一下，短暂有力：“你们可以叫我吉米。”

“马克斯。”

“奥利弗·凯恩，叫我奥利就好。”

“弗以伊。”

“R。”

另外五个人都看向了他。格朗泰尔耸了耸肩：“这样比较短。”

安灼拉的脸上甚至没有一丝变化，格朗泰尔看不出来这是对方对他的嫌弃还是容忍。金发领袖只是停了一下，就立刻把话题转回到了驾驶舱策略上。

“我刚想了一下。首先，我考虑过欺骗驾驶舱里的劫匪，通过冒充其他劫匪来让他开门。这是很多人都会先考虑的方法，但我个人认为他们的行为是预谋已久的，他们的计划会比我们想到的还要周密，他们也是互相熟识的，我们很难冒充其他人的声音，或是强迫已被控制的劫匪做这件事情。我们没有足够的时间‘攻’下他们。”

奥利摇了摇头：“可是那个门，我是学材料的，相信我，我们打不开它。”

吉米点了点头：“门锁呢？”

“我不懂这个。但我想——”

“你们打不开它的。这是一架波音747，波音747的驾驶舱门是防暴的，门锁应该会直接和飞机的什么电源连着。”格朗泰尔忍不住插了嘴，“我们总不能关掉飞机的电源，第一我们不会关，第二我们关不了，第三，别忘了，我们现在可不是在地上，所以我们不能切断电源。”

安灼拉看了他一眼，然后回头看了看客舱情况。

“马克斯，你去叫来一个乘务员，他们比我们了解情况。”

乘务员很快过来了，然而事实证明，格朗泰尔说的都是对的。

“看来我们只能想办法把劫匪骗出来。”奥利揉了揉头发，“或许我们可以跟他们一样，劫持一个劫匪，强迫里边的劫匪开门。”

安灼拉立刻摇了摇头：“不。不到万不得已不要这样，失败的可能性太大了。劫机都是自杀式袭击，我们不可能用生命威胁不要命的人。”

格朗泰尔没有忍住哼了一声，安灼拉瞪了他一眼。

吉米分别看了他们两人一眼。

“枪可以打坏门锁吗？”

“我不知道。”奥利摇了摇头，“但我觉得可以试试。”

安灼拉皱着眉，用手抹了抹脸上的擦伤，大概那伤口有些疼。

“好的，可以试。但我们需要一个后备方案，如果门锁打不开的话。”

他们总不能拿枪打门之后再回来考虑新的方法，那样等于是通知里边的劫匪说我们要来了你等着。

“嗯，我听说过一个方法，但是是聊天的时候听其他机组随口说的，并不知道是不是可行。”那个乘务员试探性地看了看大家，“就是，似乎舱门可以用比较重的东西撞开。”

“撞开？”

“对，就是比如——”

“比如餐车。”弗以伊接道。乘务员点了点头。“我们把餐车装满，装上饮料之类的比较重的东西，然后撞门。其实就是最古老的方法。但也许有效。”

安灼拉在思考，仍旧没有开口。

“我觉得可行。”奥利突然激动了起来，“这方法是对的。那个门是连在舱体上的，舱体的材料和机身材料应该差不多，甚至更脆弱。我们不能打开门锁或破坏门，但撞门可以把门锁从舱体上撕下来。”

格朗泰尔撇了撇嘴：“‘撕下来’。”

“对。字面意义上的，撕下来。”

所有人沉默了下来。吉米没有表态，看向了安灼拉。

后者最终点了点头。

“好，我们就这么做。准备好餐车，首先用枪试门锁，如果不行立刻用餐车。我们需要找一些力气大的人。”

乘务员看起来很不安，她甚至抓住了安灼拉的衣袖：“要抓紧时间。我不知道机长和副驾驶是不是还活着但是……他们可以做任何事情，在驾驶舱里，他们可以随便变换高度，爬升或下降，去撞对面来的飞机。这样我们要么会被击落，要么会和对面的飞机撞在一起。他随时可以这么做。随时。”

安灼拉看起来很平静，但他的脸就能让人破釜沉舟热血沸腾。

“我们现在就去准备餐车。”

 

第七小时二十分钟到四十分钟

弗以伊很快冲到了前边，开始把一箱一箱的饮料倒进餐车里，然后把一些袋装的食物塞进饮料罐的缝隙里。

“如果想让餐车的惯性大，就要多装一些东西，不过又不能装柔软的东西，这样会减弱冲击力。”他一边接过安灼拉递给他的冷冻食品一边说道。

弗以伊今年三十多岁，穿着一件看起来有些年头的深蓝色T恤，领口已经有些卷边外翻。他脸上有一层很短的胡茬，眉骨很高，说话间动作干净利落，手掌粗大有力，操着很重的爱尔兰口音。

除此之外，弗以伊的身上有一些和安灼拉有些相似的特质，这种特质在举手投足间偶尔闪现，比如冷静的眼神，短暂快速的考量。这种特质让他自然而然地成为了某种标准和参考，当他说“可以了”的时候，连安灼拉都没有丝毫质疑，只是把一块餐布放进了上衣口袋里。

弗以伊在备餐间挑了个比较顺手的撬棍，扔在了餐车上边。

格朗泰尔此时的情况有些赶鸭子上架。他正扶着餐车的一个角，站在安灼拉的身后。安灼拉和吉米都举着枪瞄准着门锁，呈六十度站开。弗以伊试了试餐车的角度，然后冲等待他的安灼拉点了点头。安灼拉和吉米对视了一下，互相点了点头。

然后吉米数了三下，两人同时开了枪。

子弹打在门板上和电子锁上崩出来一串火花。其他乘客都坐在客舱后部的座位上，所有人都紧盯着前边的情况。他们每人共用了八发子弹，当最后一声枪响散去的时候，门并没有开，但门锁已经变形了。

安灼拉和吉米立刻撤向了两边，弗以伊在餐车后部控制方向，他一边喊着，一边和所有人一起用力推车。第一次撞完后，门并没有动，弗以伊拉着餐车向后多撤了一米，然后又冲了一次。这次门明显松动了。

吉米突然冲向前，开始对着门锁和舱壁连接的地方射击。一时间，格朗泰尔听不见除枪响、餐车撞门声、和弗以伊的喊叫声之外的任何声音。当他们撞到第三次的时候，门开了。

在一片混乱中，没有人能看清驾驶舱内的状况。舱门口挤满了人，马克斯拉着好几个人——包括格朗泰尔——一齐退了出来。吉米和安灼拉端着枪冲了进去，弗以伊抓起餐车上的撬棍紧随其后。

情况比他们想象的要好，劫匪看到两把枪和一个弗以伊之后放下了手中的枪，举手投降了。

那劫匪竟然咧嘴笑了起来：“我把两个飞行员都打死了，这架飞机的乘客名单里没有任何人有飞行经验。就算强行降落，也会死伤至少三分之二的人。”

弗以伊在他再次开口说话之前直接一棍把他打翻在地了。他还想要上前，但被安灼拉揽住了。

“把他绑起来。”

马克斯及时拿着两根数据线跑了进来，压在劫匪的背上将他反手绑住。吉米迅速地弯下腰要捡地上的枪，但再次被安灼拉揽住。安灼拉把刚才拿的餐布盖在那把枪上，然后把枪捡了起来。

“小子，你要干什么。我没子弹了。”

“我知道。”

安灼拉没有解释，他回头看了一下身后。这一眼正好与格朗泰尔对视。格朗泰尔颤抖了一下。

他试着吹了个非常蠢的口哨，几乎没有吹响。

“需要我做什么，阿波罗？”

安灼拉斟酌了一下，似乎在犹豫是否交代格朗泰尔做这件事情。但犹豫的时间非常短暂。他最终冲驾驶舱那个已经变形的门抬了抬下巴：“进来关上门。”

“你说这个门？”格朗泰尔难以置信地指着那个扭曲的金属板。

“关上它。”

格朗泰尔照做了。门已经关不上了，格朗泰尔只能靠在那扇门上，压着它。安灼拉看着他的动作皱了皱眉，似乎格朗泰尔又做了什么天大的错事一样。

“站到一边去。”

“可这门关不住——”

“站到一边去。”

他耸了耸肩，挪到了一边。他的脚刚刚挪开，一颗子弹就打在了那扇门上。

“我操你他妈干什么！操——”

格朗泰尔的咒骂就这么卡在了喉咙里，因为安灼拉已经把刚拿到的枪连带餐布一起扔在了地上，然后一把抓起趴在地上的劫匪的头发，拿那把勃朗宁抵住了对方的下巴。

吉米猛地上前了一步：“安灼拉！”

太阳神不为所动，格朗泰尔只是看到他胸口的起伏比刚才急促了一些。他知道安灼拉要做什么了，他知道了。他不知道该对此做出什么反应，因此他只能站在那扇门的旁边，眼睛一眨不眨地认真看着。

“你杀了那个乘务员。”安灼拉低声说道。没有人敢上前阻止。“‘你’刚才开了一枪，打在门上，正是我冲进来站的位置。现在，你有一分钟的时间忏悔。”

然后安灼拉放开了他，站起身，向后撤了一步。所有人都一言不发。格朗泰尔紧着门边的座椅，仍旧一动不动地盯着那个太阳神。

安灼拉真的给了那人一分钟的时间忏悔。一分钟后他走上前，把那人翻过身使其正面朝上，然后一枪打在了那人的眉心。格朗泰尔能看见血流出来。

安灼拉站起身，卸掉弹夹后把勃朗宁也扔到了旁边地板上。

“马克斯，你去叫刚才那个护士过来，看飞行员是不是还有救。然后让乘务员通知乘客，我们的飞机已经夺回来了。所有人做好准备，下一步我们要迫降。吉米，你可以去确定一下另两个人的情况吗？保证他们没有能力反抗。”

马克斯点了点头，然后走了出去。

安灼拉最后看了那个死去的劫匪一眼，那一眼毫无波澜，好像某种末日的冰冷审判。

 

第七小时五十分钟到第八小时

“格朗泰尔，我需要你来驾驶这架飞机。”

没有人动，没有人说话，安灼拉这句话迎来的是驾驶舱的一片死寂。当然，大家并不知道这个格朗泰尔是谁。而格朗泰尔自己则因为惊吓而呆立在原地。

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉看着他，重复了一遍，“我需要你来驾驶这架飞机。”

奥利明白了过来：“R？”

格朗泰尔不明白安灼拉在干什么，他起初还以为自己进入了幻觉。但阿波罗一脸正经，眼神和刚才看劫匪并没有什么不同，所以格朗泰尔认为安灼拉仍旧在他的“领袖模式”里。领袖模式的安灼拉并不像一个会浪费时间开玩笑的人。

安灼拉叹了口气：“R。”

“你疯了吧，阿波罗。”格朗泰尔脱口而出，“没错，我是玩过模拟飞行，不过那只是一个游戏，游戏。没错我是在模拟飞行的时候飞过747，但游戏手杆可跟真的驾驶杆不一样，而且我可是开着无损模式飞的。我飞机上也没有两百多个人！”

“你飞过模拟飞行？”

“那只是个游戏！用鼠标点一点按钮，按按键截取一个下滑道，拉拉游戏手杆！”

“那就好多了。”

“好多了？！”

安灼拉点了点头，然后自顾自爬进了副驾驶的座位。

他很想坐过去。格朗泰尔很想与对方一起驾驶一架飞机。哦，一个太阳神点名要他开飞机！格朗泰尔本应该早就飞身上前答应了，可他可怜的理智提醒他飞机上还有二百多个人。二百多个。这他妈绝对是个人生危机，而他手里没有酒喝。

不过这飞机上倒是有酒。

他动摇了一下。

“格朗泰尔。”

格朗泰尔摇了摇头：“你知道，如果是任何其他的事情，我早就挤破头要为你做了。但是这件事……你为什么要让我开？你自己呢？吉米？马克斯？随便其他什么人。”

“我只是选择了我认为最合适的人。”安灼拉回头看着他，直视着他，“你愿意为我把这架飞机降下去吗？”

“我愿意。”

格朗泰尔说完就后悔了。

但安灼拉已经把头扭了回去，戴上耳机，开始观察飞机上的通讯设备。格朗泰尔叹了口气，也爬到了机长的座位上，戴上了耳机。

“在你的右手边上方，可以调通信频率。紧急频率是121.5。”

“121.5。”安灼拉复述道，声音通过耳机传到格朗泰尔的耳朵里。

“我会把所有人都害死的。”

安灼拉呼吸了一下：“我需要你。你是我们唯一的机会。”

“你说什么就是什么吧。”

“格朗泰尔。要么你把飞机降下来，要么我和你死在一处。”

这是格朗泰尔有生以来所接触过的最好的人生规划。

格朗泰尔点了点头：“你在紧急频道发话吧。应该有人守听。”

紧急频道确实有人守听。经过商议，他们最终决定就在纽约肯尼迪机场降落，一是因为按飞机现有航向飞行，纽约是最近的大机场，二是因为格朗泰尔在模拟飞行的时候在这里降落过。

此时天已经完全黑下来了，空管方面叫来了一个资深机长在121.5实时指导格朗泰尔的飞行。乘务员正在让乘客做好紧急着陆的最后准备。飞机正在按照程序阶段下降，安灼拉依照指示查看了油量、发动机推力、襟翼位置等，保证格朗泰尔的全部精力都在飞机的操纵上。

飞机此时仍旧是自动驾驶，格朗泰尔通过调整预定航向使飞机转弯，转至与跑道方向呈三十度角。飞了一会儿之后，航向指示器开始自动偏转，这意味着飞机已经截取了仪表着陆系统的下滑道。仪表着陆系统会自动引导飞机下滑。

格朗泰尔深吸了一口气：“截到下滑了。”

“好的，时刻注意襟翼和油门的位置，保证高度指示器上那个白色的杆在中线上下一格的范围内。你看到跑道之后告诉我，我会在需要松开自动驾驶的时候提前告诉你。”

那个机长短暂地断开了通话，过了一会儿，又重新回到了频道内。

“机场方面已经准备好了救火救援，跑道也铺了泡沫毯。祝你们好运吧。”

格朗泰尔做了个深呼吸，回头看了看安灼拉的侧脸。

他可以看见地面上城市的灯光，在那些灯光之间慢慢显现出了一条很亮的黄红色的线，那条线越来越近，黄红色也逐渐分开成了一排一排的灯光。

格朗泰尔用出汗的手按下了通话键。

“我看见跑道了。”

“好的，现在跑道有侧风。你在松开自动驾驶后立刻蹬一点点左舵，稍微拉杆，看飞机姿态仪，让机翼比水平线高一点点。”

“好的。”

“现在准备松开自动驾驶。3，2，1——”

格朗泰尔不知道自己是不是按了下去，他不确定。但他感到飞机在侧偏，他赶忙蹬了一点左舵，并且开始拉杆。地面的灯光离他越来越近，他的视线不停地在窗外和姿态仪之间交替着。有一会儿，他以为自己没有成功断开自动驾驶，他以为自己要和安灼拉死在一块了。

但下一秒，他就被巨大的冲击力震得几乎要握不住杆。飞机弹跳了两下，最终落在了地上。格朗泰尔两脚同时踩舵，用尽了所有的力气。他感到飞机慢了下来。

安灼拉按之前机长的指示打开了发动机的反推。

漫长的十几秒之后，那架飞机停在了跑道上。

格朗泰尔关掉了发动机，可双脚仍在踩着舵。他无法控制自己的脚，他觉得他的腿动不了了。

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉握住了他的手，“R。我们现在安全了。”

 

第九个小时到两年后

他们安全降落了。所有人顺着紧急滑梯滑了出去。飞机两侧起落架都爆胎了，但所幸没有起火。

格朗泰尔在休息室见到了柯赛特。柯赛特跑上来抱住了她。他本想问一问她有没有受伤，但却被对方抢了先。

“R，你没事吧？”

格朗泰尔抱了抱她，觉得胳膊像煮熟了的面条一样没有力气：“我不知道。希望没事吧。”

他在柯赛特的双颊分别吻了一下，然后放那姑娘去一边坐着了。所有乘客的家属正在赶到纽约，安灼拉通知了他的两个朋友，格朗泰尔想了想，只能通知艾潘妮。

当他转过身的时候，可没想到阿波罗就在他身后站着。他吓得立刻后撤了一步。

“谢谢你。”安灼拉看着他说。

“谢我？不，不对。我们应该感谢你。”格朗泰尔笑了一下，“现在我连747都开了，那我真的是可以为你做任何事情了。”

安灼拉看着他，像是在考察他，在权衡他。格朗泰尔在这种审问一样的目光下有些不自在，不过在他能够开口说话之前，安灼拉就结束了这种注视，好像已经得出了结论。

“我能和你谈谈吗？找个没其他人的地方。”

“没其他人的地方？”格朗泰尔夸张地四处看着，“我不知道，刚进来的时候看见旁边有个小房间，没锁门。”

他话没说完，就被安灼拉从休息室拽了出去。格朗泰尔所说的小房间在休息室的斜对角。安灼拉和他一起走了进去，然后打开灯关了门。

他的阿波罗抬起右手放在他的侧脸和脖颈之间，凑上来，吻了他。

格朗泰尔不能控制自己的微微张开的双唇和伸出来的舌头，安灼拉的嘴唇具有他根本无法想象到的美好。这神奇的接触让格朗泰尔忘记了自己是谁，忘记了已知和未知的一切。他从不曾宵想过自己可以吻到安灼拉的唇，这让他一下子就明白了莎乐美的那种执着和迷恋。

在安灼拉吻上来之前，格朗泰尔甚至不知道自己可以具有如此深切的内在渴望。从任何层面上的渴望，肉体到精神，短暂到永久，渎神或信仰。

这个吻非常短暂纯粹，格朗泰尔明白了，这是阿波罗给他的奖赏。

“哦，我真的值得太阳神的一个吻作为奖励吗？”

“我不是阿波罗。”安灼拉重申道，“这也不是奖励。只是我需要冷静一下。”

格朗泰尔眨了眨眼：“你需要冷静一下，所以你来吻我？”

“而且我认为你最后的表现赢得了我的尊重。”

“不不不，别这样。我并不是冒了生命危险的那个，一开始你们和劫匪搏斗的时候，我可是就坐在那里看着。没错，安灼拉，我可以为你做任何事情，但这不是说我想要——为了得到你的尊重或是认可。不，不对，我希望得到你的尊重认可，不，也不是尊重认可，我只是希望可以为你做任何事情，希望你允许我为你做任何事情——”

“你座位所在的位置不便于你参与搏斗过程，而且你不能受伤，我需要你驾驶飞机，格朗泰尔。”

“所以你从一开始就选定了我去驾驶飞机？那你讨论驾驶舱策略的时候为什么叫上我？”

安灼拉叹了口气，但眼神仍旧很有耐心。

“我不知道。你有助于让我保持冷静。”

格朗泰尔觉得他自己听到了天大的笑话：“我？使你冷静？”

“‘日神和酒神精神的结合是希腊艺术的发端，也是古典文明最本源的生命力’。”

这句话让格朗泰尔皱了皱眉，也让他突然意识到了什么一样开始观察安灼拉。

“你逗我吧。”他难以置信地后退了一步，“你真的是这么认为的。”

“当然，我和你的性格相反，在极端境遇下，你我性格的互补是非常有利的。”

格朗泰尔没办法再后退了。安灼拉具有和一颗行星一样大的引力。

“我喜欢你。”安灼拉说得非常清晰，让格朗泰尔都没办法自我否定，“或者说，我受你吸引。我以为你能看出来这一点？”

格朗泰尔摇了摇头：“看不出来。”

“你并不是我一般会喜欢的类型。事实上，相差甚远。但我知道我们之间有一些特殊的东西。你给我的感觉和所有人都不一样，R。而且这种感觉并不会受到你是怎样一个人这一点的影响。我想这已经非常特殊了。”

在安灼拉说出来的同时，格朗泰尔意识到他自己其实早就知道了。这很特殊。安灼拉对他而言的意义已经不仅仅能用特殊来概括。至少，如果有什么人能够陪伴安灼拉到最后的话，那个人一定会是自己。

最大的残忍和痛苦，也不能让格朗泰尔忍心看安灼拉孤身一人。他几乎能预见到安灼拉的结局，包括ABC的结局，这个结局对于格朗泰尔来说是非常残酷的。但他仍旧不能忍心让安灼拉孤身一人。

“我能待在你身边吗？我是说，加入ABC什么的。至少我能给你们画画传单，而且你不知道，我可是个非常棒的打手。”

安灼拉对着他露出了一个微笑：“你想加入ABC的话，还是要看大家的意见。”

 

劫机事件给ABC带去的不仅仅有大R，还有工会头子弗以伊、甜美的柯赛特、和她那个传说中的男朋友。

当然还有E更响亮的名号。

两年之后，ABC正在筹划一次针对国家安全部门腐败现象的活动。他们手里已经具备了所需的资料，安灼拉认为只需要在公布后适当施压，他们就可以得到想要的结果。但公白飞对此有些犹豫，格朗泰尔则还是那套彻头彻尾的胡扯。

“这次需要我把网页设计成什么风格主题？”格朗泰尔勉强笑着，避开了安灼拉的视线。

“你对这次活动就没有什么看法吗，格朗泰尔？”

“你应该让我负责组织游行！”

“然后看你把整件事情毁掉？”

格朗泰尔嘿嘿笑了两声，喝了一口酒：“你看，这就是你不相信我了。我可是能为你做任何事情。”

安灼拉把一沓纸扔给了格朗泰尔：“你既然不相信我们的理念，那就没必要参与进来。这是我刚刚在阳台上看见的，是不是你前两天没找到的那几幅？”

那就是几幅简单的水彩，有些很抽象，有些是城市剪影，有些是安灼拉的侧脸。

“我爱你，你是我的神。”

安灼拉瞪了他一眼：“把酒瓶放下来，别喝了。晚上缪尚的聚会不要迟到。”

 

 

the end

（我是R本命 真的。我痴汉E就是因为我是R本命 真的（。


End file.
